Les bals de l'inattendu
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Un bal de Noël en 4ème année, un autre après la guerre, plusieurs événements en un seul. Des couples vont se formés soit pour un soir, soit pour toujours... La magie de Noël apparait partout. Une suite d'OS romantiques, parfait en cette période des fêtes.


_Bonjour tout le monde. En cette période de fêtes, je me sens touché par la magie de Noël. Sur un bal que nous avons tous connus, ou un qui sort de mon imagination, le romantisme est au rendez-vous. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que tout le monde y trouve son compte avec les couples. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaise._

* * *

**Les bals de l'inattendu**

**Couple 1 : Draco / Hermione**

Hermione avait dansé une partie de la soirée avec Viktor et elle profitait que ce dernier soit allé chercher des boissons pour faire une pause. Elle alla rejoindre les garçons, mais seulement, elle ne fut pas très bien accueillie. Après s'être disputée avec Ron, elle sortit de la Grande Salle en furie, et se dirigea dans le parc.

Elle passa la Grande Porte quand elle sentit que la colère et les larmes l'empêchaient de ressentir le froid. Elle respira un grand coup avant d'essuyer ses larmes. Arès s'être calmée, elle fit demi-tour pour retourner au château lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un marmonner. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers le son de la voix, et se cacha derrière un mur quand elle découvrit de qui il s'agissait.

« Il m'énerve. Lui, il a le droit de danser avec elle, ça ne pose pas de problème ! »

Draco donna alors un coup de pied dans un petit talus de neige. Hermione supposait qu'il parlait de Pansy Parkinson, mais elle les avait vus ensemble au début du bal. Remplie d'incompréhension et de curiosité, elle continua de l'observer.

« Monsieur le célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Il peut avoir qui il veut, pourquoi l'a-t-il choisi elle ? Moi j'aurais voulu danser avec elle ! Être la raison de son sourire. »

Draco s'assit sur un muret et fixa le sol. Hermione sentit un pincement au cœur. Le jeune homme s'intéressait à elle, et sa condition sociale (si on peut appeler ça ainsi) l'empêchait d'aimer qui il voulait. Perdant le contrôle d'elle-même, elle sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers le jeune Slytherin. Elle tenta une approche espiègle.

« Alors comme ça, on aurait aimé dansé avec moi ? Le jeune homme sursauta.

\- Granger ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher derrière ton mépris, je t'ai entendu.

\- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?

\- Techniquement, il n'y a pas de porte. Elle sourit. J'ai entendu une voix bougonne et par curiosité je suis venue voir.

\- Et puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici au lieu de t'amuser avec le parfait Bulgare ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Disons juste que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Et visiblement je ne suis pas la seule. »

Elle s'approcha un peu plus et s'assit à côté de lui. Le froid commençait à se faire ressentir. Elle ne portait que sa robe violette légère sans manches et à volant, et pas de veste. Elle avait la chair de poule. Draco retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme, en évitant de la regarder. Elle lui sourit.

« On fait une trêve pour ce soir donc ? Demanda-t-elle après un court instant.

\- Je pense que oui. Tu m'as percé à jour avec ta mesquinerie. Je ne peux rien te cacher.

\- Merci, ajouta Hermione après un long silence.

\- Pour ?

\- La veste. Je suis partie en furie du château, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était tard et qu'il faisait aussi froid.

\- Sortie en furie ? Le Bulgare aurait-il fait un faux pas ? Sa voix avait une pointe sarcastique.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est une longue histoire et ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant. »

Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux, ce qui était curieux vu en quelle compagnie elle se trouvait. Mais elle avait oublié Ron, Harry, le bal et même Viktor. Il devait la chercher partout mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle finit par se lever et elle se planta devant Draco lui tendant la main.

« J'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu voulais danser. Alors on danse ? «

Draco la toisa longuement.

« Aller, tu n'as rien à craindre, ici et surtout ce soir, personne ne nous trouvera, donc personne ne nous verra. »

Draco attrapa la main d'Hermione, se leva, et resta debout devant elle sans rien faire, ni dire. Il paraissait embarrassé devant elle, qui lui souriait toujours.

« Il n'y a pas de musique. Finit-il par dire.

\- Tu n'as donc aucune imagination ? On n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Cela rendra le moment plus magique. »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient et elle souriait face au regard ébahi de Draco. Il mit une main sur la taille de la jeune femme puis lui prit la main. Ils commencèrent à bouger en rythme dans le silence. Draco planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione, et elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Elle vit une étrange lueur passer dans ses yeux, précédée d'un léger sourire.

« Est-ce que tu crois que dans d'autre circonstances, toi et moi on aurait pu vivre quelque chose ? » Demanda soudain Draco, les joues rosies.

Elle sourit, et se laissa bercer par ses mouvements.

« Si ton caractère était comme ce soir je pense que oui. Le Draco que je vois là est charmant. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en le voyant rougir, ils continuèrent leur danse, puis le regard de Draco devint plus grave et plus sérieux.

« La vie n'est pas juste.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je partage un moment magnifique et privilégié avec toi, et qu'il n'y en aura plus jamais d'autre. Si la vie était différente, j'aurais pu avoir une chance, mais malheureusement…

\- Tu sais Draco, on a toujours le choix. Si tu as un jour le courage de t'opposer à tes valeurs et à celles de tes parents, tu pourras faire ce que tu désires vraiment. »

Le silence se réinstalla, mais ils continuèrent de danser.

« Tu es resplendissante ce soir.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione en rougissant et en souriant. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser et se fixèrent un long moment. Draco se pencha doucement et embrassa délicatement Hermione. Celle-ci lui rendit son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent plus profondément avant de se séparer et de se fixer à nouveau.

« Je suppose que c'est un adieu ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui. Mais on peut toujours garder l'espoir. »

Ils se sourirent, puis Hermione tourna les talons et reprit la direction du château. Elle se retourna un instant pour regarder Draco. Elle aperçut une larme briller sur la joue de ce dernier. Elle courut vers lui, l'embrassa avec fougue, avant de retourner en courant vers le château, cette fois, sans se retourner.

D'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, cette soirée fut magique. Elle avait toujours la veste de Draco sur les épaules lorsqu'elle rejoignit son dortoir. Heureusement, personne n'était encore remonté. Elle sourit en la pliant pour la poser sur son lit. Une larme roula sur sa joue, malgré son sourire.

Cette soirée resta gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire, elle n'avait plus jamais partagé un tel instant avec Draco, mais dans son regard elle avait perçu le souvenir de ce bal de Noël de leur quatrième année. Chacun finit par faire sa vie, en gardant précieusement ce souvenir rangé quelque part. La veste de Draco trônait toujours dans les armoires d'Hermione.

* * *

_Comme à chacune de mes fictions, je tiens à remercier mes MERVEILLEUSES bêtas (Cricri thebagger et Cerisery), qui font toujours un travail extraordinaire, et qui me font toujours sourire avec leurs petites remarques. Je vous adore ^^._

**Note de Cerisery : Voili voilou, j'ai corrigé quelques fautes. C'est trop mignon, surtout en ces périodes de fêtes ! Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup tout ce que tu fais, donc, je ne suis pas une très bonne critique ^^**

« Techniquement, il n'y a pas de porte » **(1-0 pour Hermione ^^)**

« On fait une trêve pour ce soir donc ? » **(La trêve de Noël, monh que c'est mignon :3)**

« Alors on danse ? » **(****Alors on danse. Et là tu t'dis que c'est fini car pire que ça ce serait la mort.  
Quand tu crois enfin que tu t'en sors quand y en a plus et ben y en a encore! Ecstasy dis problème les problèmes ou bien la musique. *Cerisery qui a craqué et qui pars en chantant au loin*) **_Tu vas te foutre de moi, mais j'ai mis 1000ans à comprendre mdr !_

« Personne ne nous trouvera, donc personne ne nous verra. » **(Quelle logique Hermione, alors, là bravoooooo #ironie) **_Elle parle à un simple d'esprit )_

« La vie n'est pas juste. » **(Eh oui mon Coco, il t'en a fallu du temps pour t'en rendre compte)**

« La veste de Draco trônait toujours dans les armoires d'Hermione. » **(Oooooh ! D'accord, je pleure ! ) **_Mais non pleure pas bichette. J'ai fait exprès de ne pas dire avec qui Hermione finissait sa vie ! J'ai une petite idée la dessus -)_

* * *

**A très vite pour le prochain couple. N'hésitez pas en review à me dire le ship que vous préférez, que vous affectionnez, il prendra sûrement vie très vite.  
Review ?  
**


End file.
